


Alternatively, How It Should Have Ended

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Mako is a Jerkbender, Other, Spoilers, the proper use of Aang's deus ex machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Major spoilers for the Book 1 finale) The alternate ending to the finale that Bryke never knew they wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatively, How It Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Though not part of a series, you might want to read ["How It Should Have Ended"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442133) before this, if only to make the joke at the end have its full impact.

When she watched the single tear fall down the cliff side something inside her shattered and she couldn’t, she just couldn’t, and she broke down, sinking awkwardly to her feet, the snow melting through her clothes in places and chilling her further, and her feet shuffled around in the snow until they sorted themselves out and she found herself crying into her knees, nails biting into her arm and leg and she gripped herself like her life depended on it.

It didn’t matter that she could still airbend.

What kind of Avatar could only bend one element?

When she heard the footsteps approaching her softly she took a deep breath and glanced over, and when she saw the familiar red, orange, and yellow, well: “Not now, Tenzin,” she shook out.  “I just want to be left alone.”

“But you called me here.”

Korra’s eyes went wide, and she sat up, turning, and let out, “Aang!”

“You have finally connected with your spiritual self,” he said, smiling, and there was warmth and familiarity in his eyes that Korra hadn’t known she’d needed or missed.

“How?” she asked, standing.

“I’ll explain, but first,” Aang said, pointing over beyond Korra.  “you should know about that.”

“What…” Korra turned, and there, where Aang pointed, was Mako.  “ _Mako?_ ” she asked in disbelief.

“He followed you here,” Aang said.  “If you’ll excuse me quickly, there’s just one thing I want to do.”

“I… sure?”

Aang walked over calmly; Mako stood, gaping, as Aang stopped before him, looking down.

And then Aang _punched him in the face_.

Korra flailed.  “ _What_?” she screeched.

“Still more sense than anything else that could have happened,” Tahno said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% due to **animewolves** because he is awesome. ❤


End file.
